


Change

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Fictober 2019 [21]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Smut, ish?, sometime post 17x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Getting a simple haircut sets things in motion





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> based on the picture Emily posted on her IG story a bit ago of her with a "haircut", had this idea ever since.
> 
> Prompt: "Change is annoyingly difficult."

He wasn't prepared for it.  
  
Not at all.  
  
Standing behind his desk, he didn't bother looking up as he heard Ellie's greeting.  
  
At least not until he heard McGee's 'whoa'.  
  
"Does it look absolutely ridiculous?" Ellie asked, shifting nervously at his reaction.  
  
"That wasn't a bad 'whoa'." McGee assured her with a chuckle. "It's just a change, I never seen you with your hair that short."  
  
Ellie bit her lip. "Well I figured it was time for a change." She looked at Nick, Nick who stood frozen gaping at her. "So um..what do you think Nick?"  
  
"I- I uh- I gotta go!"  
  
Nick turned and took off, almost tripping on the leg of his chair as he did.  
  
Ellie frowned, stomach sinking at the realization that he hated it. _Well you just screwed your chances now._  
  
"I'm..I'm sure he really had to do something-" McGee tired saying, but Ellie just smiled weakly and sat in her chair.  
  
What had she expected really? She had wanted to cut her hair short for a while, especially after a passing comment Boyd had made one time that grated on her after she mentioned always wanting to try out having her hair shorter than her normal haircut of shoulder length hair._ You should keep your hair long, girls look more beautiful with long hair_ he had said.  
  
It wasn't long after that she ended things for good and she had the urge to cut her hair more than before, kind of as a 'fuck you' to him even if he never saw it. A part of her also hoped Nick would like it, that maybe it'd knock something loose in him and he'd finally make a move.  
  
But it seemed that maybe he had the same opinion as Boyd.  
  
Ellie let her shoulders sag in disappointment. She wanted to be mad if that was the case, but instead she just felt sad.  


* * *

  
  
He had been avoiding her as much as he could all day. Thank god they never got a case or he'd be doomed.  
  
Nick huffed looking in the bathroom mirror, leaning his hands on the sink counter. He couldn't go out there and see her, he couldn't. It was like torture not being able to do anything when she looked so damn hot. He grit his teeth. Ellie looked beautiful with her long blonde hair but her new haircut..it did things to him, made him want to do things that were _not_ work appropriate.  
  
He jumped when the bathroom door opened.  
  
_Shit._  
  
Ellie said nothing right away as she stepped in. Nick swallowed roughly when she locked the door behind her.  
  
"Change is annoyingly difficult." She began. "But that doesn't mean you should avoid me..unless my haircut is really that terrible-"  
  
"No!" He said loudly. Ellie's jaw slammed shut. "It's not horrible Ellie I just-"  
  
Nick grit his teeth, feeling the heat rise from her just standing there. Ellie stepped closer, and he felt something _snap_. Nick covered the few inches between them, lifting her up in seconds onto the counter. Ellie gasped at the sudden action, but Nick cut it off crashing his lips to hers.  
  
Gripping her thighs, he pulled her closer to him. A whimper came from her at the contact, and Nick almost died on the spot when she purposely grinded her hips just enough to cause friction.  
  
He ripped his mouth from hers, mumbling a 'fuck' under his breath. Ellie's cheeks were bright pink, her eyes filled with lust just like his own.  
  
"This is why I've been avoiding you." He told her, hands moving along her body, sliding under her shirt until his fingers touched the edges of her bra.  
  
"Good to know." Ellie looked a little dazed as she spoke, a breathless tone to her voice. Like she couldn't believe this was happening. He could relate to that.  
  
"We should- we should continue this later." Nick stumbled over his words a little, swallowing roughly again when Ellies fingers gripped his belt, she gave him a sly grin before undoing it in what seemed like one quick motion.  
  
"The doors locked." She bit her lip and Nick shoved back a groan. "And in case you didn't notice..the day is over and half the floor went home already."  
  
He opened his mouth to protest them doing this in the bathroom at work, but that all died in his throat. Ellie took her shirt off, a teasing smirk on her lips as her bra following seconds later.  
  
Nick wondered where the hell this..seductive and almost cocky Ellie had come from. But he certainly wasn't complaining now, not when the woman he had wanted for three years was in front of him half naked.  
  
"Don't be such a wuss Nick." Ellie told him, a mischievous spark in her eyes.  
  
His jaw clenched at the words, he _hated_ being called a wuss thanks to a certain ninja. With a growl, Nick took charge once more.  


* * *

  
  
It didn't take long for them both to forget where they were. Clothes littered the bathroom floor, the smell of sex filling the air.  
  
A loud moan filled the room, Ellie's head was thrown back against the wall that Nick's body had her pressed to, flushed right against her own. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, his face against her neck as he kissed and bit along her skin. Nick's hands gripped her hips in a bruising hold, her own were constantly switching from his neck to his back, fingernails scratching along his skin leaving marks in their wake that only made his thrusts faster, harder.  
  
Ellie knew her body wouldn't be able to take anymore after, this was the third time and she knew she'd be sore as hell the next morning. Once on the sink counter, the second time when he bent her over it, and now against the wall. And hell did this man know what he was doing.  
  
"Nick-" She whimpered, feeling herself so close to the edge but her body protested it, having had so many orgasms already.  
  
"Shh. I got you Ellie." He whispered roughly in her ear. One of his hands on her hips slid over. Ellie let out a moan mixed with a cry as his fingers touched her, her body shaking as in seconds the incoming orgasm crashed over her.  
  
Nick muffled her loud cry that sounded close to a sob with his lips, her fingers digging into his back so roughly they almost cut skin. Except instead of wincing at the sharp pain, Nick thrust into her once more before a groan fell from his lips and Ellie whimpered feeling him pull out slowly, her body sensitive and aching from the overactivity it experienced.  
  
Slowly she removed her legs from around him placing her feet on the floor, wincing a little as she did. Nick held onto her which she was thankful for, they were weak almost like jelly and she surely would have fallen.  
  
"So uh..that happened."  
  
Ellie covered her mouth as a snort left her at his words. Nick grinned at her, a highly satisfied grin that had her already flushed cheeks flushing more.  
  
Both of them moved to gather their clothes, now wanting nothing more than to head home and shower. They didn't speak as they did, an unspoken agreement that they head to her apartment.  
  
"Ellie." Nick said when they had pulled up to her place. "I hope you know this was more to me then just sex."  
  
She knew..but she also needed to hear the words, a smile formed on her face. A big and bright one. "Me too."  
  
"And uh..in case it wasn't obvious, I really like your haircut."  
  
Ellie threw her head back in laughter and soon Nick joined in. Walking up the walkway, Nick laced their fingers together and Ellie's heart skipped at such a small innocent action even after all the things they did in that bathroom.  
  
An hour later when they were wrapped around each other in her bed drifting off to sleep, both exhausted, Nick's fingers ran through her hair gently. Ellie smiled sleepily from where she was laying on him.  
  
Change wasn't such a bad thing.  
  
And boy was Boyd wrong when he said girls looked more beautiful with long hair.  
  
She had never felt more beautiful then in that moment.  



End file.
